legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Bender
Bender Bending Rogierduz Bender is a antiheroic robot , a major side protagonist of LOTM and Dib's right hand man. He is one of the oldest things in the multiuniverse being a millon years at minimum. He is also one of the main breakout characters of the series that has made him popular enough to star in spinoffs apart from Dib as Leader Appearance: Well he's a robot of slivery look about 6 feet tall. What else do I need to say about it, with foot cups and three fingers on each hand. He also has Square pupils in circular eyes in his visor. Personality A Classic Asshole with a noble soft side is a few of words to describe him. If the heroes need someone who is ruthless and loyal he is their man. Unlike most heroes, he actually considers murdering his enemies. As he has done quite a few times (Although who he targets deserves it). He doesn't care about some of his friends concern's and acts on his own (usually violent and insane) impluses. He is tough and very smart, like some heroes, but it's his morally ambigousness and unpredictable mind that makes him dangerous to a vast majority of people . His ruthless decisons do cause trouble for his friends since they are more moral than he is espically Lizbeth who called him out on it earlier on. Bender alsos hates treachery as when Jani Ca betrayed the team only to come back, He threatned to kill her and knowing him he would. One example of his brillaince and insane plans was his testing of Bubblegum's loyality to the team that he worked with his 3 main allies. Bender is also the "evil" Bender since he is a criminial, who breaks in, steals, kills and acts like an asshole. He has also being classifcalled as the evilest robot to ever been sent to Robot Hell even to the point of shocking the Robot Devil himself with some things he does such as trading a kid to him for an army of the damn. However this still doesn't say much as he does have a soft side like classifcally below Like most Anti Heroes he is not without a soft spot. He clearly is loyal to his friends mostly Dib, Lizbeth, Starfire, Skipper, Marceline and others. While he loves to lead, he will follow Dib or Lizbeth to the hilt and won't let them down when he has to lead. He is also rather gentleman like and protective of his love interest and eventual wife Starfire and he also shows this towards his ex Marcline too. He leads the team when Dib is AWOL, Due to his unique unpredictable skills that he has had interest into teaching his allies to be to avoid have their minds read. One of his best traits is that while he is selfish, he overcomes it when his friends are in danger and goes awesomeully on his enemies. This insane schemeing and charimatic side of him has made him one of the Six (so far) Descendants along his best friends Dib, Skipper and Lizbeth and his other friends Boomer and Scorpion Appearances The Beginning: Bender debuted as a teriangotist to Dib and Bubbles and he helped them against Slade, out of borndom at first, but eventually for his friends. He played some important roles of his own, He encountered his main rivals Eddy and The V Team for the first time, got involved in a Halbred takeover with Edd and Boomer while facing Star Wolf and even went around kicking Joker and Anti Cosmo's asses. When everyone saved the multiunvierse from Slade, He went back to his time line, In between the stories However he was the first person to notice something wrong inbetween the stories and he went to Gotham to investigate where he caught on to a plan Anti Cosmo and Slade were schemeing. He stopped Slade's goons, Helped Batman figure out Camdus Project which got his supscion on about Joker and then he remet Milo and Lizbeth as the three went to Slade's trial and saw him relaesed before their eyes. Then the three reunited with Dib and Bubbles for the former's birthday, he felt lonely that unlike them he had no love so he spend Valentine's Day watching Hades's cooking shows while sighting, little did he know his next adventure he would find it. Slade Strikes Back : Bender returned as a main character and deutraongist to Dib. Feeling left out for not having a love intrest like his friends. He played more solely as he went on his own frequently, he wandered off on his own and learned of Joker's (his archenemy) return and he began acting against Joker while his friends still figured Slade as the threat, Bender knew something was rotten when he tried to get something claimed and Joker came in the door. During a funeral, Bender stayed home and learned of Joker's blackmailing Scourge and joined T.U.F.F to stop Joker. Some of his noble personality comes out as he rescues Alpha X from Joker's ruthless hands for no reason and he begins developing good friendships with Gosalyn, X, Darkwing and espically Starfire who became his eventual love intrest. his personal emity with Joker led him to hillariously brutallize Joker left and right for crossing him. THen at the end he took charge against the clown and eventually killed him and won Starfire over. It was revealed that Bender masterminded the whole story as he played everyone even Joker into his plans and tricked the clown to his death The V Team Island Adventure: In this spinoff he was the main protagonist instead of Dib as he went on the adventure of a life time with Starfire , old pals such as Jorgen, Skipper and Marceline and met many new friends most notably King Julian, Scorpion and Ice King who grew to be close friends of his. He joined forces with his rivals Eddy and The V Team against Uka Uka and his men who were intiimdating both of the teams. During this adventure he and his friends worked with the Disney Angels against Skeletor, Hordak, The Daleks and The Master, and one of his plans was how Master found himself killed by Megatron Inbetween the adventures he, Starfire, Skipper and Hades met Q and allied with him against Unicron as a result of Q being punished by the contrlium. Q safrices himself alongside Phantom, to rescue them and the others. Bender, Hades, Skipper and Starfire all figured that Q was dead, but then he returned with a marchi band which irked Bender and then afterwards he said he's say til next time. Then afterwards, went Jack of Blades get involved, he schemes a fake death with Skipper, King Julian and Chief and then collborated with them and eventually The V team as well against Jack of Blades. When he returned he was suprised and impressed to see Starfire has aged up into a woman, and toughned up considerably, when Skipper asked Marlene. Bender got to be best man, until Starfire got a call and learned she had to marry so she asked Bender's hand in marriage who accepted The Great Time Travel Adventure: Bender, Skipper and the others teamed up with Eddy and The V Team once more against his old enemies Marcline's Dad, Tarus Bulba, Alt Doof and his arch enemy once more The Joker. In this story Bender reveals his past with Marcline the Vampire Queen and also how his archrivalry with Joker began. And once more Bender faces down The Joker and kills him with Marcline and keeps his head as a remembrance that Joker is dead although he still has some doubts about that The Grand Summer Season Trek So Bender is invited by King Julian alongside Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Heloise, Finn, Marceline and Ice King to go on his vacation cruise. With him being suspcious of a potential new threat alongside Skipper. After an encounter him, Heloise and Skipper meet Twlight Sparkle and then after some briefing the 10 start the new adventure. As Always he is the chessmaster and then some, The 10 are unaware of the P Team's presence in their adventure for some time, The group makes their way to Ponyvile after learning about Vilgax's attack. He with the others meet Princess Celestia, Gnowman and get reuniited with Frida Suarez in their adventure. Now the 11 must now save Spike from Discord's secret operatives. After that the team goes to a Gala they decide to head out on their journery by getting his goaway crew and introducing the P Team. Then with Skipper he rescued Finn and Bubblegum. Bender and the B Team meet Snide who offers his help to stop Vilgax, Bender accepts and then he with Jorgen, King Julian and Skipper rescue Finn and Bubblegum and take down Kaos. Afterwards Bender's old foes Ripto and Alex Trevalyn return to join Vilgax for revenge on him. Bender, Skipper and Heloise all share a similar archenemy in Trevalyn and they all meet him again as he prepares his complex revenge plan towards Skipper, him and Heloise. Bender, Skipper and King Julian manage to stop S.T.A.N.K from it destroying the place and with it they saved a toxic town from annhiation. Afterwards Bender gets an email from Dib and Bubbles that adresses him, Skipper, Julian, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Heloise, Jorgen and Django to sign the bring back Disney Petition.He and the team recruit Dr.House as a honorary member and the medic to the team. He meets Princess Morbucks and later Count Veger. Veger orders the B Team`s arrest with Lemongrab, Bender threatens Lemongrab with his life if he ever sees him again, he will kill him. They do escape thanks to Julian and join forces with CIA agent Stan Smith who leads them to Area 51 where they will meet another new alley before Flame Princess. He also reunites with Meowth and Luigi and teams up with them again. Bender learns of Super Loser Zeroes plan and has schemed a way to put their plan to a halt In fact this plan is quite ingenious as he has told no one. His plan was to covince Mange and Liberty Belle that they could help bring Harmony back and he is completely sincere about his deal with them. Then Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle and King Julian manage to get Brick and Butch back to normal by planning a scare em stragiht skit. Then after a ride to Gotham City the home of his archenemy and learns to his dismay that Batman isn't there. He does run into Harley Quinn and Hugo Strange. The latter working for Vilgax and like Skipper he is pissed at what Strange did to his friend. Then he find out what Count Veger did to Twlight Sparkle and he retailates by brutally assaulting Veger. With the team spliting up for their next task he takes his half and works with Skipper, King Julian, Heloise and Ice King to find the first key in the caverns. Then in another way of showing his determination he and Skipper face a T.A.R.L.O.S under orders of his foe Trevalyn and they defeat it thanks to their teamwork. His next plan unreavels when he takes Skipper, Heloise, Spike, Falco and Ahsoka with him to a few months in the past to do a little grave digging to relocate a body Bender waned to restore with Ra Al Ghul's help. It is revealed that this body was Profion as Bender may have needed his help to stop Vilgax and Profion feeling gratuitde and gulit joins him and his team. Once more he must reculantly accept the allies of Star Wolf and Reaver to help him and Cap Knuckles against Vilgax. Alognside Skipper, Heloise, Blue Wonder, Twilight, Django, Profion, and The P Team he rescues Finn and Sari. Then he acknowledges with Skipper and FInn brutal violence on Dr.Hugo Strange. While KNuckles faces Vilgax he and his guys destroy th mecha minions of him to make sure Knuckles has no interference. Then He, Skipper and Heloise all battle with Discord to stop him and then do suceed. Alongside Skipper, Heloise, Profion and the Mane Cast he defeats Discord and saves the day Totally Mobian Spies: Bender manages to find evidence of Eddy's innocence and with Jorgen's help convinces Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da< Wave And Edd to join the W.H.O.O.P Agency. He sents Snake to give the details to them while he, Skipper, Twilight and Django take a glance in on the activites. He contacts Jerry after his adventure with Skipper, King Julien and Heloise that he'll join on the hunt after a few days to himself. He and the team find themselves returning to the CIA for their next action. Bender and Mandark try to call the Sly Cooper Gang but they're busy so the gang try to make company when Iron Queen's robots attack so Bender leads the attacks with his 2 main allies Skipper and Heloise alongside War Hero Big Boss. Next then he and the crew call up Sly and co when Penlope gives their involvement away to Fiona who wants to know what's going on here so they all decide to explain it out to her. Because of this Bender holds a meeting with his team particularry with Skipper, Heloise, Finn, Django, King Julien and Meowth about what their course of action wll be. Main Relationships Dib He is Dib's best friend and sidekick, Like said he is very loyal to him and has acted as leader whenever Dib was absent. While Dib is annoyed with Bender's ruthless means of doing things, he is still his friend and often needs him for his brutal honesty. Dib sees Bender as a capable leader in his AWOL moments and always leaves the group to him in focus circusmtances. A Possible reason Bender likes Dib that much is because Dib is like Fry who is his best friend in his universe. Dib does get annoyed when Bender adventures solo and doesn't tell him. Lizbeth Orginally a rival of his due to her contrasting ways. The two became great friends and defended each other endlessly. Lizbeth and Bender like Bender with Dib are great foils yet simliar. Bender is tough but can be intellgent and schemeing while Lizbeth is resourceful and smart, but can be an ACtion heroine when required. The clearest instinct of their friendship now is Lizbeth's acceptance to joining Bender when Jimmy Neutron died in The V Team Island Adventure and helping him against his foes. Bender and Her see eye to eye very often, and they know each other well enough to do what is needed. Like Dib his close friendship to Lizbeth is because she is much like Leela who is his other best friend in his universe. Starfire Opposites attarct they say, but this is going too far one would think. Bender and Starfire are one of the series's best and strongest couples due to this. Unlike Starfire, he wasn't in love with her at first, but she was due to her stalking him. Despite this he was clearly friends with her as she followed him everywhere he went and he didn't seem bothered. Eventually they got married and the two have lived well together. He likes Starfire because she's nice, hot, strong and other reasons, The two of them have a great bond and they certainly enjoy the other's company. Unlike most couples neither one is the most closer to earth since one or the other can fly off the handle on certain things like a real marriage in a way which is what makes this couple so effective. Skipper While they orginally didn't talk on well. As The V Team Island Adventure, Skipper became Bender\s right hand bird and loyal follower. These two are best friends and they work together a lot of the time. Skipper and Bender clearly are brothers in a way since their team work is legendary like his with Dib, Sometimes the two are secretive and only tell each other of what they scheme. Skipper, like Starfire follows Bender constantly and keeps a eye on him so he doesn't get himself in trouble. He tag teams with Bender when a dual fight is needed so they can even the odds against their foes. Bender to a degree is Skipper's favorite person alongside Marlene as now with the loss of his commando. Skipper follows Bender to the hilt and his most frequent partner of his. Marceline Bender's oldest friend and exgirlfriend. These two have been friends for centuries and have lived together too. His love of Marcline was the reason why he clashs with Joker, Joker's treatment of her is just barbic and he wanted to help her. Bender's friendship with Marcline is so close that he even introduced her to his PLanet Express friends and even included her in all of his adventures after The V Team Island Adventure when they remeet on Starfire's home planet. It is even implied that these two will kill Joker for real since they are Joker's main enemies. They do kill Joker after a showdown with him after everyone else par them, Noob, Hans and Lizbeth are caught. While Bender loves Starfire, his desire to die if he evers wants to is to die with Marceline since they both have extended lifes due to their conditions. Bender's realtionship to her is simlar to Angewomon with Mysterion Eddy and The V Team Some of Bender's main enemies, but they settled down and became his rivals and allies. The first two stories put them against each other as adversaires. But the next two stories started a trust between Bender and Eddy as the two teamed up against other villains and worked well together. To many he is The V Team's main rival due to his simliarites with them. Bender particually locks wits with Scrouge and Eddy since they go on him more than the others. It is potentially planned that Bender will team up with Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave if and when their adventure begins against Iron Lady. He knows Eddy is innocent for his frame and decides to clear his name The Joker If There is one enemy who irks Bender out. Joker is that enemy. Joker is the Professor Morality to Bender's Sherlock Holmes. Joker is Bender's archenemy, evil counerpart and longest enemy as well. Their enemy relationship started out 100 years ago considering Bender's oldest friend and ex girlfriend Marcline. who was dating Joker but fell for Bender due to his kindness to her and not using her like Joker did. Since Bender caused his accident with Marcline's help. Joker has begun his rampage against Bender and in every story he appaears try to irk Bender as much as he can. Both him and Joker are obessed with letting each other down to the point they won't let anyone interve with them. Bender has called Joker many names and has violently assaulted him many times for his acts. Despite this they are simliar in a few ways and Bender uses this to get to Joker and vice versa. Despite Joker hating Bender, Joker seems to regard Bender his BFF and Bender admits he may be right. IN their final battle he is taken down for good, While Bender hated him, he was going to miss that son of a b****. Unlike many characters Bender doesn't fear The Joker, due to his knowledge on Joker Emperor X Like Lizbeth, Bender did not like Emperor X at first, but warmed up to him and his family, when he saved X's kid from Joker and personally took X out for the better. He likes Emperor X's no nosense attitude and attributes it when he leads. Let's just say if Bender didn't rescue Alpha X, X would still be a villain and not the trusted allies they see each other. Bender, Dib and the others also recrutied his empire into their group following the adventure where they could call on them whenever needed Disney Angels Bender's involvment with them is positive ever since he defeated his archenemy in Slade strikes back and he collabrated with them against the next enemies of LOTM's first season with Angewomon. Bender liked them enough to let Starfire, Skipper, Axel and some of his other firends in his assitstance with them. While he likes all of their allies He espically likes Indiana Jones, Jorgen Von Strangle (One of his main allies), Ikari and Commander Keen. Bender decides to send Dib and Bubbles to go help them in Season 2, Although he is still keeping an eye on things with them. Heloise Bender and Heloise have a good friendship and trust in each other. They bare many simlairites such as being incredibly violent to people who piss them off and loving towards their love intrests. They met at the end of The V Team Island Adventure and then the Jack of Blades arc, She joined the team in The Great Time Travel Adventure and after Roxas's disappearance, Heloise joined Bender as his new teammate for The B Team. In the new story, Heloise, Him and Skipper are the 3 main protagonists and we may learn more about the realtionship she has with him and Skipper. Bender learns Heloise's past and like anyone he really likes, he decides to muder Strange next time he sees him calling him the most disgusting piece of trash he ever laid eyes after The Joker. As Heloise joined his team, she alongside Skipper became Bender's most consistent alley in summer of 2012. Bender decides to face Iron Queen and her Syndicate with the team because of what she did to her daughter Heloise proving he does care for her well being. Twilight Sparkle Twilight is one of the newst allies to him, and the one he has the most interactions to him. He met Twilight Sparkle with Skipper and Heloise early on on Isle Defino. She explained her situation to him and he took immediate action. Twilight herself trusts Bender a lot and knows his insane plans fairy well as she is surrounded by insanes in her town. Twilight has allied up with him very frequently much like 2rd, 3rd and 5th in commands Skipper, Heloise and King Juilian. Even though she`s his newest main friend, he cares about her to the point of brutalizing Veger for what he did to her and her brother and Bender lets Twilight's friends join them in Totally Mobian Spies to dish out a little shit on them Q Bender and Q have a rather funny history with each other as Q always like pestering him much like he does with Captain Piccard and Bender of course can't tolerate it. The two met after their dealings wth the Master as Q was turned into a human for messing up in the continuim and Bender with his 2 of his closest friends Starfire and Skipper decided to have him join them during their plans with The Disney Angels albeit secretly. Once the team faced Unicron, they knew were outmatched but Bender and the 2 called Q to get the enterprise which he did and then Q safriced himself to make sure the three were safe. Bender, Skipper and Starfire all thought it was the end of Q, but aw contraite mon robot he's back. Q was forgiven, his brothers and sisters took him back and he became immortal again, ompotent again. Q then bidded a til next time to the trio. Next time couldn't have been sooner as during a haunted house exploration, Bender and Skipper ran into him again and he joined forces with The B Team once more Allies, Enemies, On Off Allies/Enemies Allies: Dib, Lizbeth, Bubbles, Milo, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Marcline, Ice King, King Julian, Finn,Agent 9, Axel, Edd, Darkwing Duck, Goslayn, Peep, Emperor X, Launchpad, Carl the Evil Cockroach, Heloise, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenshcimtz, Stewie Griffin, Oscar, Disney Angels, John Tangelo, Nibbler, The Planet Express crew, Scropion, Noob, Hans the Puffin, Marlene, Princess Bubblegum, Frida Suarez, Princess Celestia, Twlight Sparkle, Gnowman, Spike, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Luigi, Meowth, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Meta Knight, Q, Brick, Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Jean Luke Picard, Worf, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Jerry, Sandy Cheecks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Alex, Asami Sato On and Off Allies/Enemies: Eddy and The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades Enemies: The Joker, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Marcline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, ALt Doof, Tarus Bulba, Master, Unicron, Megatron, Jack of Blades, MD's allies, No Heart, Albert Wesker Eggman Nega, Vilgax, Porky Minch, Discord, M.Bison,and their alliegance, The Iron Queen, Trivia Despite being a jerk he has the most functioning relationship with a girl among his friends He was the First Teammate to join the team to not be exactly heroic Because of his antiheroic personality he is a great foil for his more straight laced friends particularry Dib and Lizbeth the other 2 mains He is the only non living member of Dib's team but a robot unitl Ben is born Was for a long time the single Futurama character in the series until the Great Time Travel Adventure where Nibbler, Zapp Brannigan and the Planet Express showed up and helped him against Hunson Abadeer (Marceline's Dad) He is the only character to always have a major role in the series Alongside Django of the Dead he is the only character who has appeared in every story Is a leader in his own right as the spinoffs prove Has meet some of the Children of the Autobots before collbrating with them Bender is the oldest character in Dib's group and the oldest thing in the multiuniverse with the expection of the Autobots and Deceptions. This is all due to his constant time traveling and never using one to get back from the past Was the only main character apart from Marceline not to suffer a mental breakdown in The Great Time Travel Adventure. Was the maker of the brutally hillarious where's my money and Quagmire beats up Brian bits heroes do on ocassion. As he did both of these to The Joker in Slade Strikes back to many users's benefit as they laughed at Joker and cheered on Bender. He will do this again but against 2 different people Proably has sworen more than anyone in the series so far, that may be because he's from a more mature show. He, Joker, Master and Skipper's names rythme with er It is note worthing that his main friendships and romances are based off his interactions with characters from his universes. Dib to Fry, Lizbeth to Leela, Starfire to the only fembot he truly loved, Skipper to his time thinking he was a penguin, King Julian to Professor Farnsworth, Marceline to Amy and possibly Jorgen or Double D to Hermes He has admitted he is a drama queen, and he is also the biggest drama queen in the multiuniverse and is very aware of the 4th wall One of the things he hates most is being called "the robot." surpisgsly he lets The Joker call him it. Bender is viewed as "The dreaded manbot." and feared by many members of Vilgax's alliegance for murdering Eddy's Brother and The Joker, Defeating Uka Uka, Tricking The Master to his death by mapulating Lugnut and many Deceptions Alongside Skipper and Heloise he is the C.E.O of The new remade W.H.O.O.P that Fiona, Lara Su, Lien Da and Wave will join He gives names to his feet and hands. He calls his hands Grabby and Squeezy and his feet Stompy and Smashy He eithers weights 500 pounds or 2 tons He has many fuctions to him that a robot shouldn't have He somehows attracts royalty as he has Queen (Formely Princess) Starfire as a wife, Marceline the Vampire Queen and Princess Morbucks attracted to him Alongside his friends Lizbeth,Skipper and Heloise he has the one of the most pouplar pages on the wiki. He Can magically grow a thrid leg to use as a tripod He apparently didn't know about robot reproduction as his mother was a religious fanatic He prefers old fasioned photography over digital Out of the 12 main characters of the seres he stars in. He is the only one who doesn't have a dark and troubled past He apprarently has a russian counterpart who is wokring for an evil force led by Horned King Inexpciably HATES clowns with a expection in Quackerjack His best male friends are Dib, Skipper, Jorgen Von Stangle, Scorpion and King Julian His best female friends are Starfire, Marceline, Lizbeth, Heloise and recently Twilight Sparkle Was for a while the only robot in a hero team minus the Autobots until is was revealed that Sari Sumdac was one too Bender will be one of the eight members of The B Team who will fight Vilgax He and Sari are both immune to Iron Queen's control over robots Bender 48.png Bender 49.png bender 50.png bender 51.png bender 52.png bender 53.png bender 54.png bender 55.png bender 56.png bender 57.png bender 107.png bender 106.png bender 105.png bender 104.png bender 103.png bender 114.png bender 115.png bender 116.png bender 117.png bender 118.png Bender's Lament_0001.jpg Bender's Lament_0002.jpg Bender's Lament_0003.jpg Bender's Lament_0004.jpg Bender's Lament_0005.jpg futurama1.jpg 800px-BWABBp4.jpg bender-futurama-9060-400x250.jpg YouTube - Futurama - Bender´s Game Sneak Peek_0002.jpg YouTube - Futurama _ Bender Tribute_0007.jpg YouTube - Futurama_ Best of Bender!_0002.jpg YouTube - Futurama_ Best of Bender!_0009.jpg YouTube - Futurama_ Best of Bender!_0005.jpg Bender's Lament_0006.jpg Bender's Lament_0007.jpg Bender's Lament_0008.jpg Bender's Lament_0009.jpg Bender's Lament_0012.jpg Bender's Lament_0013.jpg Bender's Lament_0014.jpg Bender's Lament_0015.jpg Bender's Lament_0016.jpg Bender's Lament_0017.jpg bender 123.jpg bender 124.jpg bender 125.jpg bender 126.jpg bender 127.jpg bender 128.jpg bender 129.jpg bender 130.jpg bender 131.jpg bender 132.jpg bender 133.jpg bender 134.jpg bender 135.jpg bender 136.jpg bender 137.jpg bender 138.jpg bender 139.jpg bender 140.jpg bender 141.jpg bender 142.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Characters from the Future Category:Breakout Characters Category:Robots Category:Husband and Wife Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Second in Command Category:Main Characters Category:Lovable Rogues Category:Sidekicks Category:Tag Teams Category:Characters hailing from the Futurama Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Members of the B Team Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Possible Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:W.H.O.O.P Members Category:Descendants Category:Partner Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded